Allegaint: The Alternate Ending Pt 1
by tobiasandtriseaton46
Summary: What would've happen if Tris lived? Would Tobias change is belief about marriage? What is the city like now? Will David try to kill Tris again & what is Marcus thinking of ? Find out here & Please comment on the chapters I read them.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Allegiant I just own a copy of it. Veronica Roth own the Divergent series not me.**

**Prologue: The war continues on, Tobias, Christina, Peter, & Amar head towards the city to warn their friends & family. In the meantime, Tris, Cara, Caleb, & Matthew plant to destroy the memory simulation planned to make the city forget everything & restart the Divergent program. While on the run Caleb got to panicked to continue on, so Tris had to take the backpack that had the bomb in it. Tris went in the lab without the protective covering, & the death serum kicked in. She did live,& then she shot about 1/2 of the serum, but David had a gun her.**

**Chapter 1: Tris prov. **

Why does David have a gun on me. He must know that deep down that this wrong, to make a whole city forget everything they are. "Stop this now or say good-bye to your little boyfriend.", he said with a gun pointing at me. "No, deep down you know this wrong. Would my mother want this? For you to destroy a whole city, I think not.", I said strongly. Then he looked at me for a while & said nothing. Then he cocked his gun, & shot me on the side of my right ribs. I fell placing my hand on my side that is bleeding not that bad, but bad enough though. He tried to shoot me in the head, but he got my left shoulder & grazed it. I tried to grab my gun but it fell out of my hand when I fell on the ground. He clocked his gun again & aimed it towards my head. I closed my eyes & waited for the gunshot, & I heard one. By now there is a pool of blood by me, & I'm barely awake. I faintly see my mom walking by & I'm thinking to myself,_ No I can't die now, I'm not done yet. _Then I see Caleb & now he is holding my head up, "Come on wake up little sis. You lived through the Erudite & now you can't give up, not now not ever.", He said as he picked me up & carried me off. I saw David sleeping or was he dead Caleb shot him & probably saved me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Tobias prov. **

I don't know if Evelyn took the memory serum or not, but right now I just want to get back to Tris. I don't know if they succeeded in to destroy the memory serum or even if they did. I grabbed Peter after he took the memory serum & is brain-less about who he is. Christina said she told her family about the memory serum & what could happen. I know I helped with the bomb that almost destroyed the airport, but now I'm glad that Uriah is alright now & awake, but still recovering. Our truck pulled in & I saw Cara running up towards us. "Four, you.. gotta... to come in... it's Tris.", she said trying to catch her breath from running. "Cara, what happened? Tell me now.", I said as nicely as I could without freaking out. "She got shot on the side of her ribs & grazed on her shoulder she is in surgery now to stop the bleeding. Caleb saved her & shot David, but David is alive though.", she said. I run inside the airport & to get to the hospital they have there. All I am thinking is: _How could you leave her here alone? You knew it was a dangerous mission, & she could have come with you to the city or you could have stayed with her. And now she got shot on the side her ribs & is in surgery because you couldn't protect her. _I asked this nurse if she knew where Tris Prior was, & she asked who I was to her. "I'm her boyfriend.", I said. She nodded & then said I have to follow her. I saw a room & Tris was asleep with 2 machines hooked up on her. She looked peaceful, but I know she isn't though & seeing her like this is killing me. A doctor came in & said, "You must be her husband?" I'm shocked when he said that, I don't know why he thinks that I don't see any jewelry on Tris. "Uh, no I'm just her boyfriend, but will she wake up soon?", I ask & I'm very concerned. "Well, she has a slight swelling in her brain from the fall she had after she shot I was told. She was shot on the right side of her ribs & grazed on her left shoulder, but she should be fine. She is in a comatose stage right now, because of the blood loss & swelling in her brain.", he said saying it like it's nothing. "So she will either wake up or won't wake up, basically.", I said about to panic. "Yes, but only time will tell & prayer. You can stay here over night to watch over her.", he said as he left. I pulled a chair towards Tris' bed & just looked at her broken body. The sight of seeing her like this is killing me on the outside & the inside. I feel like I want to cry, but I can't. After 3 minutes, I couldn't take it any more so I just said to her, "I don't know if you can hear me or not, but when you wake up. I'm taking you out to dinner & maybe you would wear something nice. Which is doubtful since well, your just so beautiful & nothing you wear can ever change that it just makes you more beautiful. You gotta wake up, you just got to. I don't know what I would do without you, Tris, but I swear if you... die, I will kill David, before he can attack the city again. I just love you too much to let you go, so keep fighting & come back to me, please.", I said to her as I kissed her forehead. I put a blanket over her, & then I try asleep in the same chair, but I can't without thinking about her...dying.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please comment on the chapters**

**Chapter 3: Tris prov. **

I wake up next to Tobias at his apartment, on his bed, & realize what we did last night. "Morning beautiful.", he said kissing my cheek. I don't know why, but this doesn't feel real. It sounds like my Tobias, but he also doesn't sound like the one I know though. "Hey. What happened yesterday, I can't remember.", I said. "Well I can remind you or we could continue what we did last night.", he said while nibbling my ear. "No, I want to know. I just can't remember or do I have to with hold sex.", I said pushing him away. "I was just joking, Tris, I was going to tell you. Well yesterday, you & me trained some initiates as usual. Then I took you on date & well one thing lead to another.", he said. "Ok.", I said. Not that I don't believe him, but I just don't believe this is my Tobias. The Tobias I know wouldn't be this way even if we just had sex from last night. I don't even remember being here or even in the compound or even in the city. This Tobias throws me my black t-shirt & then goes in the kitchen & already I can smell the bacon he is cooking. After I took a shower, I walked out the bathroom & into the kitchen. While walking, I saw pictures of me & Tobias together & I don't remember any of them happening. Like one of them shows me on his back behind the Amity apple blossom trees. I know I should remember them, but I just don't. I see Tobias by the stove & then handing me a plate of eggs, pancakes, & bacon. He kisses me, but it feels different then anytime I kissed him. i just keep my head down, & find out what is going on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Tobias prov.**

I wake up thinking last night was a nightmare, but I saw Tris' body still the same as I left it be before I passed out. I kiss her forehead & gently her lips, still no reaction. I see Caleb, Christina, Uriah, & Cara outside her room still sleeping. I'm still tired myself, but I have to try to think of something that will help her. Maybe I should get her something that she might like. I'm surprised that this hospital has a running gift shop. I walk in & already it gives headache. I see stuffed bears, flowers, 'get-well cards, & bunch of other things. I see this one small dark brown bear with blue eyes that has this little red bow-tie, it was sorta cute. I also grab some white lily bouquet that has some purple lavender with some greenery in it also. Luckily had just enough to get her that, but it was worth it. While I'm walking, I kept thinking why the doctor thought I was her husband. I mean do I look like her husband though? I do love Tris, but I'm not exactly a person that believes in marriage. It could just be the fact of what happened to Evelyn & Marcus, but I just don't see it with me. Then again I do love Tris with all my soul, & I know she feels the same, but I don't think I can take a no though from her. Why am I thinking of marrying her, I know she isn't ready for that & neither am I, plus we've only dated for 2 months it's too early for marriage anyway. Like if I did want to then maybe yea, I will marry Tris, just not now someday.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Tris prov. **

I still don't believe this my world, but I have to keep it like it is though. Then I noticed something that is completely different, Christina & Uriah kissing each other, _That's weird, _I think to myself_._ Since when did they start dating, I know my Christina would have told me. "Hey, Tris.", she said. "Hi.",I said wondering who is she? "Come on we have to train some initiates.", she said grabbing my arm & dragging me towards the training pit. This all feels real, but it doesn't . Tobias comes by & comes towards me & says,"Hey beautiful.", then he kisses me. Ok, now I know this is not real. I know because I know Tobias wouldn't kiss me in front of people without asking me. I push him away & I walk away, from everything. This place is like I don't even know it anymore. The Dauntless rock walls are the same, but different then the ones I know & love. I don't know what is with me, but this isn't my home, my friends, my Tobias at all. I wake up in a hospital room on a hospital bed & it all comes back to me. Tobias walks in with a tray of food puts on a table & kisses me. Then I remember, David almost killed me & now I'm back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Previously: Tris wakes up from her comatose dream.**

**Chapter 6: Tobias prov. **

It's been 3 days since she's been in a comatose stage. By now her room is filled with flowers, but not all the ones I got her. I still see the stuffed bear on her nightstand, untouched along with the French toast I got her yesterday, still there.I got up threw the day old French toast away & then went to the dinning hall to get another one. Ever since that doctor asked me I was her husband it kept getting clearer & clearer to me. Maybe I should marry her, I love her & I don't see any other woman for me besides Tris. I got back a tray of food enough for me & Tris. Caleb thinks I'm wasting my time on this getting her food & gifts, but what does he know. I don't recall him almost loosing his life & his girlfriend. I walk in I saw Tris waking up. I immediately dropped the tray on a table,& kissed her. "How long have I have I been in here?", she said kissing me. "3 days, but it was too long.", I said. I can't believe she is awake, even though the doctors say she would be like this for a while. "Thank God you are the real one, I thought you have changed.", she said kissing my neck. "What do you mean I've changed.", I said trying to figure it out, but can't. "It's a long story, but I'm glad you are here the same person. Promise me you won't change.", she said kissing my neck over & over again. "Tris, not now. Besides I want to hear what dreamed about.", I said with one last kiss before I gave her the bear I got her. "Alright, fine & thanks for the flowers, the bear & the French toast.", she said. "It's nothing, really. I was just doing what I thought was right, & when they release you from here, I'm taking home. I can't stand being here, & I know you can't either.', I said kissing her forehead. "Your right, & I'll tell you. I was dreaming of us being in the city & living together. It was good at first, but I knew it wasn't real since I don't remember us living together. Then I saw Christina & Uriah together as a couple & then kissing, weird huh. Anyway, it woke up because you kissed me in front everyone & I know that you wouldn't unless you asked me.", she said. "Well, it wouldn't surprise me if Christina & Uriah were going out. They have been very close lately & your welcome for kissing you public. Not my fault that you always get me & I can't help it, I just lose some control over me when I'm around you.", I said grinning. She laughed at that & then Christina, Uriah, Matthew, Cara, & Caleb walk in.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Tris prov.**

Christina hugs me says,"Wow, your mess. You need a shower badly." I roll my eyes at what she said, but I do need one. The nurse comes in & takes everyone out, even Tobias. She helped me get in the shower since I was still sore. The hot water helped with the pain, & I was done showering. the nurse said I could leave anytime tomorrow, but now I just need to rest. I sleep for the rest of the afternoon until Tobias comes in with some food. "Hey, sleeping beauty.", he said with that grin that sorta turns me on. "Hey, what did you bring this time?",I asked. "Just some grilled chicken & mashed potatoes.", he said handing me a plate. "So, I can leave tomorrow, but what happens next when we go back?", I said with some food in my mouth. "Well, we can leave tomorrow, & set things straight for the city. When I was in there the Allegiant had guns on them & plot to take care of Evelyn's power. I even saw Johanna carrying gun never thought I would see the day until a few days ago.", he said. I did laugh at the last part, since it was hard to believe that Johanna would carry a gun. "Alright we leave tomorrow, but Tobias where am I going to stay when we go back. I can't stay at the initiates room, so can I stay with you until I get apartment?", I asked. "You can stay with me, besides I was gonna ask you that anyway.", he said kissing my forehead & then my lips. I moved over so Tobias can lay down next to me & he does. The bed was small, but it was big enough for just enough for me & him to lay next to each other. I fell asleep, but I have his arm around me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Tobias prov.**

I woke up to the sight of her face to next to mine. I'm relived that she is alright & alive & beside again. Today, we have to go back & get our city back to where it was & make it a better place. She wakes up & her pale greenish & blueish eyes just look at. "Morning.", I said as I kiss her. "Right back at you. I need to get up, I've been in this bed for 4 days now.", she said. "Fine, if we have too, but owe me one.", I said kissing her & then handing her some clothes she could wear. "When was the last time you took a shower, mister.", she asked. "Yea, yea, I get it. I'm leaving to take one anyway. Oh, do you need help with anything before I leave?", I said. "No, I'm good for now. I'll meet you at suits where we were staying at.", she said kissing me then my cheek. "OK, bye & oh take this if you need to call me alright.", I said giving her a walkie-talkie. I kiss her good-bye & head to the locker room. While I'm showering I think maybe I should ask her to marry me, when we get back to the city. I do love her & I can't stand the thought of her dying. I do shave a little off from my thin beard I had on for a while. I leave shortly after, & head towards the hotel part of the airport. When I get there I see Christina & everyone else packing their things & getting ready to leave. Amar said he would take all of us back in the city & help us get in safely as possible. The word 'safe' sorta means nothing to me now, but I need Tris to be safe now more than anything else. I don't care if I get shot or even killed, as long Tris is alright I'm fine sorta. We leave when everyone is ready & Tori & her brother is coming with us to sort things out in the city also. I look at Tris who seems to be happy, but not happy knowing David is alive & free from what he did. I feel the same too, & I wish I could kill him. I know if I did, Tris would leave me, & I wouldn't be any better than Marcus, but worse so killing him is out of the question.


	9. Chapter 9

**Previously: Everyone goes heads back towards the city to get everything back to where it was.**

**Chapter 9: Tris prov.**

The truck was bumping along the rocky road, & I swear one time I almost hit my head on the roof. Tobias holds onto me to keep me steady, since I'm the lightest person on the vehicle & I can easily hurt myself. Plus I think his claustrophobia is getting to him because of everyone in here & the tight space. We are a few miles away from the Fence & I get little nervous about our return. What is the city going to be like now that Evelyn is in control & who knows what Dauntless force is doing right now about it? Can we trust the Allegiant & help get our city back to a peaceful one? I know things can't be as it was before, but we can try to get it better though. We get to the entrance of the Fence to get to the Amity farms. I see Tobias talking to Amar, probably asking him if he could come. Tobias told me Amar was like a father to him during initiation, & I believe it. Amar leaves & then we go through the entrance. I see Robert running towards us & then tries to hugs me. Tobias pulled me in closer to him, & said,"We need transportation & where is Johanna?", he asked. "She is in the Amity compound doing her runs for the day. I can take you to her & you all look like you need to be treated for you wounds.", he said pointing at the compound. Tobias bit his lip, but nodded yes & then we walked the rest of the way.

**Tobias prov.**

I remember the first time we went in the Amity compound. The air is always fresh & smells like groves of fruit trees. Tris' blonde hair glows at the sun's glow through the glass windows. Her hair looks like gold when it hits the sun, & I always like how her hair sets like that even in the moonlight it's like that. It's longer now so it's on her shoulders by now. I see Johanna talking with some people, & then I see Marcus. I pull Tris closer to me so I wouldn't start something. "Hello, Four. I'm glad you guys are back, & we need some Dauntless protection.", she said. "Why dow you need our help, don't you have guns?", asked Tris. "Yes, but it's difficult when you didn;t have the training for it, like Dauntless have. You've seen what this city is like without factions so we need them, & we need your help to get them back.", she said with her scar showing. "Johann, maybe we can talk to Evelyn before we attack you know sorta a defense plan. We have to stop the bloodshed here & now, so tomorrow we talk to Evelyn. You got it. I'm not going through another war, after all this.", Tris said strongly. I do agree with her about the bloodshed must stop, but talking to Evelyn is impossible. I know she won't listen to Tris or even me even if it meant never seeing me again."Ha, you think she will listen to you. I know she won't; she is too stubborn.", said Marcus looking at Tris with that look in his eyes that speak killer. I look at him & then pull Tris close t"Marcus, I agree with Tris. There have been enough bloodshed already, it must stop. Anyway all of you can stay here for the night until tomorrow." We all leave & get to our rooms. I was surprised Tris didn't want to stay with me, but I know she will be back tonight.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Tris prov.**

I didn't want to stay with Tobias, because I didn't want Marcus knowing where I was. I know he would've followed me & then well probably attack me in my sleep. I know he blames me for making Tobias 'weak', but I know I made him stronger. The food was delicious & fresh, but I just like Tobias' cooking better. I guess I'm acting like a actual girlfriend now, getting close to my boyfriend each day. After dinner, Christina pulled me in a doorway. "I need to talk to you.", she said. "Ok, what is it?", I asked. "Well, me & Uriah started going out & I was wondering what I should do for our first date?", she said. I was sorta surprised at that, but yet wasn't. "Do what you think is right. Like your favorite spot & his favorite food I guess. I can't really tell you, he's not my boyfriend, so do what you want." , I said "Well alright, I'll try.", she said. I leave shortly after, & go in Tobias' room. He is asleep still, & he looks peaceful sleeping. I gently lay down next to him, without waking him up. I put his arm around me & I kiss his cheek. I dream of me & him having a life together & living together at his little apartment. It was very good, & I hope I can have it with him too.

...

**Tobias prov.**

I wake up with Tris' head on my chest & my arm wrapped around her. I don't remember putting my around her or even her coming in here, but I'm not complaining. I kiss her gently so I don't wake her up. I've never seen her do this, but I like it. I always do enjoy watching her sleep & her eye lids flutter while she dreams. I wonder what she is dreaming about? I am glad that we are leaving today & get back to our old life. I told Tris she can move in with me if she wanted to, but I haven't gotten a yes or a no yet. She wakes up shortly after & kisses me. "Morning, beautiful.", I say. "Morning, I think we have to get up soon, but I don't want to.", she said looking at me with those amazingly beautiful greenish & blueish eyes. "I know, & neither do I, but we have too. Plus the sooner we get this over the sooner we can get back to my apartment, well if you want to move in.", I said. "Ok, fine, & yes I want to move in with you, Tobias.", she said. I smile at that & kiss her. We both get changed & then we leave.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Tris prov.**

It was hectic with all of us hurrying packing everything we have. I guess we all are in a rush to get back to our lives, I know am. I still can't believe Tobias wants me to move in with him, but I don't know if we are rushing through our relationship. I do want to move in with him, but do I really want to though. I mean yea I do, but I don't want him to think I need him every time I get hurt. He helps, but I don't need him to be like a crutch to me every time I brake a hang-nail. Everyone is all packed & ready to leave & head back to the city. I know me, Tobias, Johanna, & Marcus are going to see Evelyn if she will give her power, before another war starts up again. My side still hurts, but not as bad as it was before. I see Christina helping Uriah pack some of the last things, & then Tobias comes over by me & kisses me. I don't care anymore about what people thinks of me & him being together, I love him & I almost lost him & I'm never going to leave him. We jump on the train & I help Johann get up & sadly Marcus. I still hate Marcus no matter what he 'good' he did. I can't believe my father & him were friends sorta, but I'm glad I didn't see him that much. I then it hit me I heard Tobias cry when I was 5 & I was over there at his house, but I thought I dreamed of that, but now I know it was real. I told Tobias that it was ok, but now it seems stupid I said that. I should probably tell him this, but now is not the time. We get to where Evelyn is at the old Erudite compound, & her body guards point guns at us. "Why are you here?", one of them said. "We are here to talk to Evelyn, & I have the right to.", said Tobias. "Alright, fine, but only 4 of you can go & see her, but you have to give up your weapons.", he said, point a gun at us still. "Fine,only if you stop point that gun at me before I shoot you first.", Tobias said sternly, & it sorta turns me on. Tobias pointed at me then Johanna , & Marcus. Then we all leave & all of us go in.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Tobias prov.**

It feels strange to me while walking down these halls because of the reason. I know Evelyn won't listen, especially when Marcus is in the same room with her. I can already see them trying to kill each other because of me. I know I was accident being born, because of Marcus & Evelyn. I wasn't ment to be born, but here I am, & if I ever do have kids. I know one thing they won't be an accident because of me & Tris weren't taking precaution. I know Evelyn 'died' because of child-birth, but I wonder if she took the baby with, but not me. Maybe I'm a brother, but I can't think about that right now. I see Evelyn talking to some girl about Tris' age & she sorta looks like me, but not alot. Could she be my younger sister? "Why are you here?", Evelyn said to Marcus. "We are here to talk to you about the city, & what you plan to do about it next.", said Tris. "I see, I'll talk, & this is my second-hand, Abigail.", she said. "Just call me Abby.", she said looking at me. Now that I see it, she has the same hooked nose, but smaller, dark blue eyes, dark hair, & tanned skin,. Yep, I believe she is my sister, but I can't ask her yet. "So, what is it you want?", said Evelyn looking at me & then Marcus.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Tris prov.**

I noticed that Abby looks a little like Tobias. She couldn't be his sister, just couldn't be although. She does look like Tobias, but I snap out of that thought. Then I hear Johanna say,"We want to know what you plan on doing to this city." "I plan on what is best for this city, no more factions.", Evelyn say with her eyes pouring in my soul. "This city needs factions or else another war will start. Aren't you tired of the bloodshed & one faction already don't make the same thing happen again.", I said strongly. "Your old faction was dead when he was born.", she said pointing at Marcus. "Everyone, calm down. Evelyn, she is right the bloodshed must stop, so let's listen to them.", said Abby trying to calm Evelyn down. I'm impressed by her. "She sat down & then Tobias said, "Listen, how about this. 1 everyone here shut the hell up, & stop acting like 3 year olds. 2 we need to agree on something. 3 how about we have life that are like factions, but the Choosing Ceremony will be different.". After he said that, I really want to just go in a closet & take all our clothes off & maybe prove I love him. "Different how, 16 year olds chose a 'faction' & live the rest of their lives in it forever.", Evelyn said. "It would be different because if they failed they go back the next year or give up & live faction-less. Where you could be in charge of the foundation the faction-less homes. That way they have a homes, food, clothing, & all that. The choice is yours, but if you want to be in my life again I suggest you take it & surrender your power.", he said. I was surprised at that, but it is smart though. "I would be in charge, but what about him. He killed people & you know what else he did too.", she said looking at Tobias. "Yes, I know & he will be taken care of.", he said. I start worrying at what he meant taken care of, but I know he won't kill him. Marcus' face turns pale when Tobias said those last words, but just stayed there. "Alright, fine, I give up my power.", she said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Tobias prov.**

Everyone else leaves, but Marcus is taken to the Dauntless prison by my orders. I saw Zeke, & he told me I could return as Dauntless leader if I wanted. I told him I didn't want it anymore, plus I only got it because of Evelyn. During that time, I didn't want it anyway, & it messed things up for me & Tris. I still regret helping Nita with that bomb, but I didn't know about the bomb part until it exploded. I know Uriah is alright now, but I still see him all broken & the thought of him never waking up. He says he's not mad at me, but I'm mad at myself for listening to a girl instead of my girlfriend. I don't know why I did listen to her. I guess I was just still upset that my genes are 'damaged'. I see Tris nearby talking to Christina, & she is smiling & laughing. "Hey.", she said kissing me. "Really, in front of me, I'm out. I'll talk to you later Tris, I have a date to get to.", Christina said as she faked puking & then walked away. Then I remember that I said I would take her on a date when she got out of the hospital. "Tris, come on let's go out, I promised you a 2nd a date. Meet at the Chasm at 9.", I told her as I tried to walk away. She dragged me back, & kissed me for a while. After that I started planning our date, & told her to wear something nice, but not fancy.


	15. Chapter 15

**Previously: Evelyn agrees with the people & the rebirth of the city starts soon**

**Chapter 15: Tris prov.**

Tobias says I should wear something nice, but we are going to the chasm. I did change into my normal black tee & jeans with the black sneakers, but I also unpacked some of my stuff at Tobias apartment. He said I could put my clothes in the dresser in the guest bedroom, so I did. It does feel weird to me moving in with him, but I guess no matter what I have Abnegation in me. In Abnegation, you couldn't move in with the opposite sex until you were married. I sorta start to cry because of the thought of Abnegation. Abnegation reminds me of my parents, & now if I ever did get married or even had kids they wouldn't be there to see it all. I wipe some of the tears I cried, & then I see the time 8:53 P.M., crap I'm going to late. I run down towards the Chasm, & I see Tobias with his hoodie on & his backpack on. "Hey, sorry I'm late I was unpacking.", I said. "It's fine, I got some Dauntless cake for you. Question is do you want a clear head tonight or fussy.", he said. "Hmm, that's tough, I guess I'll try fussy.", I said wrapping my arms around his neck & then kissing him. "Are you sure you want to? You saw me once when I was drunk, & I have a feeling the night isn't going to end here.", he said looking concern. "Yes, I'm sure, & I want to make this night last.", I said.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Tobias prov.**

I don't know why she wanted to drink, but I gave her choice & she chose it. She is laughing alot, probably the alcohol talking. "You know Tobais, why don't we just save the time & do it right here right now.", she said pushing me on the ground. "Tris, I think you had enough & come on let's take you home.", I said taking the bottle away from her. "But I don't want to go home, well then again, yea let's go.", she said getting up. I was glad I didn't drink that much, but she is smaller & lighter than me. She only had 2 & that was enough to get her drunk. I help her walk back to our apartment, & then she fell asleep. I picked her up & carried her, & even though she smelled, she still looked even more beautiful when she was sleeping. I see Zeke walking by about half drunk with Abby,Christina, &Uriah who are the same. "Four what did you do to her, tire her out?", said Zeke. "Nothing she is like the rest of you drunk & I'm just taking her home.", I said taking Uriah's drink & Abby's. I still think she is my sister, but I know if I asked her now I would get a drunk answer. "Bye, & I hope you have nice happy hangover in the morning.", I say as I walk away. I got to our apartment & put her on bed & covered her up. I noticed she already unpacked some things, & I know she is going to be mad at herself in the morning. Note to self: Don't offer her drinks, unless she really wants it. I kiss her forehead, & lay next to her.

...

**Tris prov. (the morning)**

My head hurts & then I rush towards the bathroom. Then I remember what happened last night, & then Tobias is holding my hair back for me. After I was done, he handed me a glass of water & kisses me. "I'm sorry if I ruined our date last night, I just wanted to get our 2nd date a good start.", I said wiping some of the vomit off. "It's fine, I should have known that you wanted to take the stress off & you weren't bad in your first hangover.", he said kissing my cheek. "Please tell me I did something stupid, like kiss Zeke or Uriah.", I said. "No, you didn't. They were drunk too. But you did bring up on us having sex in the Chasm, I said no, & then you passed out.", he said. "Really sorry, I completely ruined our date.", I said almost laughing. " No, you didn't I liked watching you sleep & your eyes flutter while you dreaming.", he said & he handed me a plate of eggs,bacon, & toast. "Alright, fine, & thanks. About this we do a re-take on our date, & you can plan it & surprise me.", I said kissing him. "Alright, it's a date then. Plus I'll see you at the Pit, I have to go. Max wants to see me.", he said giving me one last kiss, & then leaving. I leave shortly after.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Tris prov.**

Me & Tobias went to see Max to see what our job positions where going to be now. I'm pretty sure Tobias is getting the same job as he had before, btu I don't know since we left our faction. We walked in Max's office & I saw Max reclining on his chair with his feet on his desk. I want to laugh, but I don't. "Hey Four, what brings you here?", Max asked. "Both of us came here to ask what happens now since we left.", Tobias said with his hand around my hip. "Well, I need instructors thanks to you two & you can have your old job at the control room. Plus you could be the head of the control room if you want it.",Max said. Both me & Tobias were surprised when he said that. "I can take the instructor position, but I don't know about the control room promotion though.", said Tobias looking like surprised that I've never seen him before. "Ok, you have all the time in the world no rush. But both of you need to be instructors in 3 days when the faction-less choose what 'faction' they want. Tris if it's too much for you, just say so alright. I'm sure Four can handle a couple dozen of initiates.", Max said. I don't know why he is being so nice, but I'm enjoying the moment while I can. 'I'll be fine & thanks.", I said with Tobias & me leaving out the door.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Tobias prov.**

I don't know why Max was being so nice to me & Tris at the same time. Then again he is 44 & that's Dauntless age to retire, so maybe he wants to give me or Tris his job position when he leaves. I hear a voice calling my name, I turn around & no one was behind me. I hear it again, only Abby is behind. "Hey Four, can we talk?", she said. "Yea, sure, but I have to get going though.", I said. I can see her dark blue eyes popping out when I said that. "Ok, look this may surprise, but your my brother. Evelyn is my mom & well I don't who my father is though, she hasn't told me. I've seen you around Dauntless, but you know her she won't let me be in a faction.", she said. I knew it, but the part of her being my half sister surprised me a little. 'Yea, I do. But hey you can stay here if you want, a police force is coming up & I have a feeling you have good aim.", I asked. "Well, I'll think about it, but I really don't want ruin Evelyn's good mood right now. I'm enjoying it while I can.", she said. "I don't blame you there, but how come you don't address her as well mom or whatever? I know why I don't, but what's your reason?", I asked. "Well, I knew about you for a while ever since I can remember. But she didn't want me to go out & see you. I knew you were my brother ever since I was 4, & I wanted to set you free from your fa..Marcus, I mean. But she hardly let me out of her sight, so I always ran off & got as close as I can to see you.", She said. "It's fine, I get it, but thank you for not saying F word with the M word.", I said. I do hate the fact that Marcus is my father, but I have to live it through. Now see why Evelyn never came back for me. She was busy with Abby, but it's still no reason to leave me alone with him for 12 years. Now I feel like I want hurt Abby, because of her Evelyn abandoned me. But no I can see it in her eyes that she feels sorry for me & blames herself for everything that has happened to me. "Well, I gotta go, but promise me you won't go out with a guy named Zeke.", I said as I walked away. She nodded & then she left before I could say good-bye.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Tris prov. (later that day)**

At lunch, Tobias told me that Abby was his younger sister. "You know she kinda does look like you.", I said walking down the halls with him. "Stop it she does not. What about you & Caleb you look alike.", He said & I pushed him. "Shut up & Ok I won't bug you about it.", I said as I pinned him to the ground. "You know we don't have time for this.", he said pushing some of my hair out of my face. "We can make time.", I said kissing his neck. "If you keep this up we won't be able to get up.", he said trying not to moan. "You know maybe we should get up.", I said. "Only if we continue this later.", He said with those dark blue eyes looking at me & I know what he wants. "Fine, after our date.", I said helping him up. "Crap, I forgot, now I have to leave.", He said kissing my cheek & then walking away. I walk away soon after & go to the training sector. I see Christina & Uriah holding hands & then they leave shortly after. I see Abby & Zeke come out of the closet all flushed out. Abby & Zeke look at me, but I'm too in shock to say anything. "Please don't tell Four.", she looking at me with those eyes that look so much like Tobias'. I leave then & try not to think of what just happened.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Tris prov. **

I still have that thought in my head Abby & Zeke making out in the closet. I don't know if I should tell Tobias this or not. I have a feeling Tobias told Abby to stay away from Zeke, but who can blame him. Zeke is a player, & I knew it when I first met him. He had dated Shauna for a while, but even then she wasn't good enough for him. Hr even tried to hit on Christina, & he was smart enough to not hit on me. I know Zeke is scared of Tobias, heck I was at a time, but that was before I actually knew him. I do have a scar on my ear when he was forced to throw a knives at me. But he also has one ever since he rescued me from Erudite, but I think he should get a small piercing to hide it. You can't see mine because I had gotten my ears pierced a week ago thanks to Christina. She done it while I was in my coma & she is glad I didn't wake up when she was doing it. I can tell Tobias likes my ears being pierced & I like it too. When I first came here I promised I wouldn't get a tattoo & pierce my ears, but I broke it. I look at the time, 4:50 P.M. & I'm supposed to see Tobias at 5. I don't really change that much, but I do put on little make-up that Christina gave me to use. I have changed alot these past months, but I know one thing is that I won't change my way with Tobias. I leave after I was all done, & locked the apartment. I saw Tobias standing in hallway, waiting for me. "Hey, you look good.", he said picking me up & carrying me over his shoulders. "Well where are you taking me?", I asked trying not to scream at him. "The place where I started having feelings for you.", he said. I knew exactly where the Ferris wheel.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Tris prov.**

I hold on tight while we are riding on this motorcycle Tobias got us. I don't know where or how he got it, but I hope he keeps it. I love feeling the wind through my face & hair. It makes me feel like I'm flying, but I'm still on the ground. We get to the abandoned fair grounds & I already see the sun going down. Tobias took off the backpack he had on & handed me a drink. I smelled it & it was not alcoholic, but just lemonade. "I didn't think you wanted to drink after what happened last time.", he said. "You are right about that. Plus I need to tell you something about what happened today.", I said. "Ok, what is it? Wait are you pregnant?", he asked looking about to be white. "What, no, I'm not & what makes you think that. It's about Abby. I saw her getting out of a closet with Zeke.", I said. He stays quiet for a while, but I think why did he think I was pregnant. "I told her stay away from him, because of that.', he said about to scream if I hadn't kissed his cheek to calm him down. "Tobias, calm down your acting like an over-protective older brother. Ah you do care about her.", I said as a joke, btu he doesn't laugh. "Not funny, Tris. She is younger than you by a year & she doesn't know better. You know how Zeke is. He will use her to get laid & then hurt her.", he said. "Look, you don't know what it meant & it could be just a one time thing.", I said trying to comfort him, but it doesn't work. "Tris, I know how Zeke works, & I don't want her to get hurt by him.", he said looking at me with his eyes looking worried that I've never seen before. "Hey, why don't we go back to our apartment & maybe we could do something alone.", I said getting on his lap. "I don't know Tris if I have the energy for it. I'm still mad at Zeke for getting my sister ok.", he said trying not to look me away. "Well, now you know how Caleb sorta feels about you & me.", I said helping him up. "Not funny Tris, but ok now you got me turned on.", he said as I got on the motorcycle. We left the park & headed towards our apartment.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Tris prov. **

We rush through the hallway & then I unlock the door. It was hard since, I had Tobias kissing my neck & he still is when we go in. He pushes above us against the wall & I have my hands in his shirt trying to get it off & he is doing the same to me while kissing my neck. I moan at him & then he puts us on the bed. He takes rest of my clothes off & now all I'm in is my underwear. I pull at the rim of his jeans down so me & him are equal. I hate it when I have less on than him at this point, so we try to keep it equal. I'm still cautious about my body, but now is not the time to pull away. He goes in me slow, & I keeping him or his neck to try not to moan. He goes harder when I moan, & so did he. This may be our third time, but it always gets better each time. I don't know why, but this feels right. We stop after an hour & a 1/2. "I love you.", he said with his breaths going fast. "I love you too.", I said kissing him & getting on top of him. I've never have led before, but I'm willingly to try. I kiss his neck over & over again, & go hard on him. He does moan, but not alot though, so I tease him by gracing my hand on him. He does moan at that, but I go harder too. I stop after an hour & laid on top of him. We fell asleep after I was still on top of him, & I dream of a life where me & him are closer together & married.

...

**Tobias prov.**

I dream of Tris dying in many ways in more than I can count. I see Marcus near her & Tris says, "I'm leaving you Tobias." After she said that I saw 5 more of her standing by her & each of them are bleeding & then fall to the ground. They all said,"This is your fault." I wake up with a scream, breathing heavy, & sorta sweaty. I see Tris by me, & then she says, "Tobias what happened? Why did I wake up to you screaming?" I told what I dreamed about, & she stays quiet for a bit. "Tobias, I'm not leaving you not now not ever. I'm here & I'm fine, I promise.", she said putting her body on top of me. That sorta made me feel better, but not enough. I pull her a little bit closer to me so I can just focus on her & not anything else. I kiss her sleeping forehead, & then go to sleep. 


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 22: Tobias prov.**

I wake up to the sight of her face on top of me, & I'm not complaining. I do think that maybe I should take the leap of faith & ask her to marry me. I don't know if she will say yes to me or even if she wants to, but now is too soon I know it is. Plus our new life might be adjusted when we start to rebuild the city. I hear a knock on the door & look at the clock: 8:45 A.M. I slightly groan when I get up & then put on my jeans I had on last night. I went by the door & opened it. It was Evelyn, & then she said, "Morning, am I interrupting something?" Before I could say anything she barged in my apartment. Then Tris came out in a bathrobe with her hair messed up, & I still find her beautiful now. "Oh so I was interrupting something, Tobias. Just be at the Pit at 10 sharp.", she said as she ran out the door. I was mad at her now. "Sorry.", Tris said as she neatened her hair. "Not your fault at all, it was her's.", I said. I made Tris some bacon & eggs since we have to be there soon. After 5 minutes Tris changed into a tight, black tee, jeans, & her combat boots. I noticed she put a knife in each of her boots, her side, & a gun on her left side. We left after I put a knife in my combat boots & a gun on my left side.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Tris prov. **

I can't believe today is when the factions go away (well sorta), faction-less will choose, & I start on my new job with Tobias. When I walked towards the Pit I already saw a crowd out in the hallway. I got closer to Tobias, & we walked together pushing some people out of the way. I saw Max on a stand in the middle of the Pit & he has a megaphone. "Today is a new day. A new day for this compound & this city. We will keep the name Dauntless, but I'm changing the age to retire. From now on people that are 44 will be asked if they want to retire, but they won't jump. They will help us in ways like making weapons, food, infirmary, & all that. I say this because I am retiring & I give my position to Four & Six will be in 2nd in command beside his side. Now, faction-less by the age of 16-30 come up here & choose if you want to join the police force.", he said putting the microphone down & then walking down. I was surprised that me & Tobias gets the highest jobs available. A few days ago, Max said we had a choice, but now I don't think we do. To be honest I don't really want it, & I think Tobias wants the same too. Before I knew it all the faction-less that wanted to join Dauntless were done, there was about 35 people that wanted to join. I was surprised at the number, & now tomorrow I have to train them along with Tobias.

...

Later that day, me & Tobias went to see Max before he went away to retire. "Umm, Max can we talk to you before you leave?", I asked. "Yea sure, What's the problem?", he said. "Well, we haven't decided on to be leaders yet, & you noticed we were going to & you said we had a choice. But now it looks like we don't have one.", said Tobias. "Well, I figured you would take do you want it?", he asked. Then both me & Tobias had our eyes on each other thinking the same thing: _Should we take it? _"You guys don't have to take it now, but soon you have to decide though. I'm too old to jump on the trains now leg you know how it is.", he said. After a minute, Tobias said,"Fine I'll take the job in 2 years, but in the meantime Zeke can take my place." I was surprised at that. Then I realized that if we do get married & have children it would better to have that job. "The same goes for me, Max, only Christina gets the potion until I take it.", I said strongly. "Ok, but remember it's not all fun & games.", Max said. "But that's Dauntless though.", I said. He sorta laugh at that & Tobias just smiled. We after that, & Tobias whispered in my ear, "Meet me at the Chasm at 10."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Tobias prov.**

I'm still mad at Zeke for what he did to my sis. I know him well enough that he did her right there in the closet, & I see him with Abby. They stop & don't say anything to me for a while. After 3 minutes Abby said something, "Four, it's not what it looks like. we were playing Candor or Dauntless & I picked Dauntless. I had to do 7 minutes of heaven with Zeke in the broom closet, trust me it was either that or take off my shirt." "You think that's going to make me feel better, Abby. Just cause your my little doesn't mean I have to be friends with you. & you Zeke, this is low even for you. You could've had any other girl, but no you had to make out with MY sister.", I said strongly & then grabbed Zeke's shirt. "Four, I didn't know she was your sis, & I if I did I wouldn't have gone with it. Besides, blame Uriah he made the dare for her.", He said basically out of mercy. I put him down on the ground hard & said, "Look just don't date her, she is fragile ok." "I'm not fragile, Four.", Abby said punching my arm. I know one thing don't make her mad if her 'prank punches' hurt & her angry ones will hurt more. "I have to go see Tris, but remember Zeke if I see you showing any affection to my sis. I will shoot something off that I'm pretty sure you will miss.", I said strongly as Zeke gulped. I walked away from them & head towards the Chasm for me & Tris date, & think how am I going to do this.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Tris prov.**

It's 8;45 P.M. & i'm already to go to the Chasm. I want to get a new tattoo before I leave & I have enough to time to get one. I head to the tattoo parlor, & I know what I want. I pick a the old raven pattern, but I only want one of them. I see Tori at her stand, & she motioned me to come to her section. I told her I don't want all three, but just one & put it over my heart. She nodded yes, & asked me to take my shirt off. After 20 minutes, I was done & it looked nice. I got this tattoo to symbolize Tobias, since I know that we won't brake up, after all we've been through. Part of me wants to remove the Caleb raven, but he is my brother & my only link to my parents I have left. Tobias is my real family, & I know he is. I leave the parlor & head towards the Chasm.

...

When I got to the Chasm, I saw some food on a huge rock, but no Tobias near by. I'm welcomed by strong arms around me then & the smell of water & sweat that I love, Tobias. "Hey.", I said kissing him. "Hey, when did you get the new tattoo & who is it?", he asked handing me some iced tea. "Well, you do know him, he nice at times, very protective, & oh he is credibly handsome.", I said pulling his shirt & kissing him passionately. "Really, does he do this.",he putting us on the ground & kissing my neck & my tattoo. "Why yes, & little bit more too.", I said kissing his neck. We stopped after 5 minutes of that, & then he handed me a Grilled chicken in a plate with a salad. I don't know how got a such a wonderful guy like him, but I'm glad I do have him. After that he handed me a slice of Dauntless cake & then said," Hey Tris close your eyes, & happy birthday." "OK, & how did you know I haven't told you & I forgot about it.", I said. "I figured out, now close them.", he said. I did what he told,& then opened them when he told me to. When I opened them I saw Tobias down on one knee holding a diamond & I knew what this was. "Tris Prior, I loved you since I first laid eyes on you. I don't know what I would do you without you, & I want to be by side from here till you die. I don't see any other woman for me besides you. Will you make me the happiest man on earth & marry me?", He said with his eyes on me with hope. I had my hand on my mouth & I started to cry happy tears out of shock. I can't beleive he wants to marry me, & I kissed him passionately, & said, "What do you think?" "Well...", he started. "It's yes.", I said putting the ring on.


	27. Chapter 27

**Previously: The city's rebirth starts, Tobias discoers that Abby is his younger sister, & Tobias & Tris get engaged**

**Chapter 27: Tobias prov.**

I'm surprised she said yes to me, & wants to get married to me. Then again it does make sense out of everything we've been through especially her. She's been through a lot these past months, & I promised to her & myself that I will always be there for. Then I remembered that Tris told me Christina & Uriah wanted me, Tris, Zeke, & Abby to come over at their place & hang out before we start training the ex-faction-less. At this moment Tris has been kissing me all over, & I don't know how much more I can take before I lose control over myself. I was glad when she stopped, & then told her we had to go & have one last night before we start training initiates. "Fine, if we have to. But I think we should put more clothes on because of last time we played Candor or Dauntless.", she said helping me up. We went back to our apartment & put on extra clothes on. I was sweating, but I know that Zeke & Uriah will make us do something stupid as usual. If we don't want to do the dare or answer the truth we take off a piece of clothing until we have nothing else on. I remember when Zeke made me do Candor or Dauntless the first time, & it didn't go well. I was 16, but he made me so drunk that I woke up in a bathtub with a half naked girl in it. I was glad we didn't do anything. We leave shortly after & I'm already sweating in my sweatshirt & jogging pants, & I can tell Tris is too.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Tris prov. **

I'm so happy right now, & I can't believe Tobais proposed to me. I do want to marry him, but I don't to announce it yet. I keep my engagement ring on a chain around my neck, but I feel weird without it on my hand. Me & Tobias gets to Christian's place & already she smells like alcohol. We go in & I hear music that kinda makes me want to dance. I see Abby by Uriah & Zeke, Shauna standing by watching Zeke, & Nita & Matthew laughing away while drinking. Both me & Tobias were shock to see Nita here, & I don't want her anywhere near me & especially Tobias. I get closer to Tobias, & she just looks at me with a look. Christina shouted that it was time to play Candor or Dauntless, & I was glad she saved me before I hurt Nita. We all sat on a chair or couch she had, & most of us were covered in many coverings. "Alright, you know the rules if you don't answer or do the thing you were asked you strip one piece of clothing. Shoes, socks, earrings & all other accessories don't count. New person in Dauntless starts, Abby.", said Zeke. "Hmm, Four, Candor or Dauntless?", she asked. "Candor.", he said with me on his lap. "Ok, do you have any other relatives besides your mom & dad, & what is their name?'', she asked. "Yes, I do & it's you. Zeke the deal still goes.", he said looking at Zeke strongly. The room was all mummer until, Tobias said, "Everyone, shut the hell up. Uriah, Candor or Dauntless." "Dauntless duh.", he replied. "I dare you to get a tattoo of Zeke's face on your chest & say in the Chasm, "I love Zeke." in a pink tutu that I know you have.", Tobias said. Uriah took off his sweatshirt & drank. "Oh so my brother is a pansy.", Zeke said. Uriah rolled his eyes & then said, "Six, Candor or Dauntless?", he asked me. "Dauntless, hit me with your best shot.", I said. "OK, I dare you to give Four a lap dance with just your bra & underwear for 7 minutes.", he said. I think about it, I don't want to but I have to show Nita that Tobias is mine & mine only. "Fine, we will be in bedroom set the time.", I said grabbing Tobias & taking us to the bedroom. I shut the door, but I know they are watching when I'm doing this. I did the dare & 7 minutes past by. "You didn't have to do that you know.", Tobias said handing my shirt. "It doesn't matter, I need people know that you belong to me only.", I said putting my clothes back on. "It's Nita isn't it? Look Tris, she isn't you & you only belong to me no one else.", he said kissing my forehead. We leave & get back to the game. "Alright, you had your fun. Now Christina Candor or Dauntless/", I asked. "Dauntless.", she said. "I dare you to do 7 minutes of heaven with Uriah & video-tape it.", I said handing her a camera. She bit her lip & grabbed Uriah. After 7 minutes, she showed us what they did & grossed me out. "There happy, now Zeke, Dauntless or Candor?", she asked. "Dauntless, I'm not like my pansy like brother.", he said. "I dare you to make out with Abby in front of Four.", she said. Zeke went all white & so did Abby. Tobias just looked at Zeke with a look that I've only seen once. They did make out, & after Tobias chocked him. I pulled Tobias away from him & then Zeke said, "Nita, Dauntless or Candor?" "Uhh, Dauntless, I guess.", she said shrugging her shoulders. "I dare you to do 7 minutes of heaven with Four.", he said. 


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Tobias prov.**

Now I'm pissed off at Zeke. First he made out with my sister & now he wants me & Nita to basically do it in a closet for 7 minutes. Nita grabbed me before I could say anything, but Tris was in the bathroom during this so she couldn't help me. I was alone with her, & she started taking her shirt off. "Nita, stop why do you want this.'', I asked backing as far away as I can so she doesn't do something to me. "Isn't officious, I like you & I think we should be together.", she said stepping closer to me. "No, I only date Tris & you tricked & lied to me.", I said as I went out the door. I took off my sweatshirt I was wearing, & Tris just looks at me. She whispered to me, "Are you alright?" "I will be, nothing happened.", I said. She nodded & kissed me. The rest of the night just passed by me, after that. I know Zeke had to do something embarrassing. Christina gave Uriah a lap dance. Abby got a tattoo of something, & I heard Uriah dare me to get a piercing in my ear. The game continued on & I was shirtless by now, & Tris only had a shirt on. I hear Christina say, "Six, Candor or Dauntless?'' "Candor.", she said. "Alright, have you & Four went to a higher level?", she asked. Tris bit her lip & then said, "Yes, we have in fact we are engaged." She takes out her engagement ring & put it on her hand. Christina was in shocked & squealed like little girl at her birthday. "How long have you been? When were you going to tell me?", Christina asked. "Just today, & I was going to tell you when I was ready.", Tris said. "Well I better be maid of honor & I'm helping you plan.", Christina said. After that we did a shot a game where people drink if they have never done things. Me & Tris were probably the only people that weren't drunk afterwards. Me & Tris left & headed back to our apartment. I still feel bad about the whole Nita thing, like I betrayed Tris. She kisses me passionately when we got in our apartment, & it helped me. I don't think i can wait anymore or tease her right now. I take all her clothes she had on & go in her as hard she wants. She moaned my name a couple of times & I moaned her's. We did stop after an 1 & 1/2, because I know she wasn't taking precaution & I wasn't thinking either. "Hey, Tobias I think we should stop having this until our wedding night. I want to do some Abnegation ok.", she said. "I agree, besides I think we should start planning tomorrow. Besides I have a feeling Christina is gonna make you anyway.", I said moving some of her golden hair out of her face. "Ok, but we have to get up early tomorrow. We have some initiates to train.", she said pulling a blanket over us. I nodded & kiss her good-night, & went to sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Tris prov. **

I wake up being on top of Tobias on couch & he is still sleeping. I don't know if I can make it until our wedding since I don't even know when we are getting married. We have agreed to not have sex until our wedding night, but I doubt either me or him will make it. I kiss him while he is still asleep, & gently get off from him. I take a shower for a bit, & then change into a t-shirt that shows all my tattoos, black jeans, & my combat boots. I grab Tobias some clothes that he had set out from last night, & try to wake him up. "Tobias, you have to get up. We have initiates to train today.' said in the voice I use while I seduce him. "I'm up, I'm up, but I don't want to get up right now.", he said pulling the blanket over his head. "Fine, suit yourself. I'll be right back.", I said leaving his side. I grabbed the mop bucket, filled it with ice & cold water & headed back towards Tobias. "Tobias, either you get up or do I have to make you?", I said holding the bucket. "Just let me sleep for a 5 more minutes.", he grumbled. "Ok, you brought this on yourself. Remember I did warn you.", I said I dumped the bucket on him. He was all wet after & shivering & then said, "Really ice water. What did I do to deserve that?", he said wiping his face & grabbing a blanket to put around him. "You didn't get up & you don't need a shower now.", I said kissing him & throwing his shirt at him. He rolled his eyes & then got changed while I was getting us some breakfast. I handed him his chocolate chip & blueberry pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, black coffee, & burnt toast. I still don't get why he likes his pancakes, toast, & coffee like that, but hey I need him in a good mood until I can figure out what to do later. After we ate we headed towards the training arena, & already I saw all 35 initiates waiting to be trained. Most of them were round both mine & Tobias' age, only few of them were around to be 30. Christina & Zeke were also helping train the initiates because of the number. "Listen up 16- 24 years old stay with me & Six, the rest of you go with Zeke & Christina. You will be trained physically & mentally, & you will be staying in the initiates rooms. Now split up, & go to where you need to. People that are with me & Six follow us.", Tobias said strongly. The ex-faction-less did as they were told 7 followed us straight towards the training arena. "You & the other group of initiates will be scored all together. You need to make it past the 17 mark to pass through the first phase, but since you won't be faction-less. You will go to the homeless shelter & try again next year, got it?", I said pointing at the chalk board we had out. "Now, judging by how you guys look you don't really know how to fight. Go practice punching & kicking at the sensor punching bags.", Tobias said strongly. "We can fight, probably better than you.", said this girl that was pretty. Some of the faction-less laughed at that, but I know Tobias is about to explode. He grabbed his gun & cocked it so it was ready to fire. The girl gulped, & the rest of them were terrified of him now. "Want to say that again, my trigger finger gets itchy when i'm around spoiled brats. Anyone else have anything to say about fighting, good no. Now do 20 laps around the arena & then go practice your kicking & punching on the sensor punching bags!", Tobias commanded. I love it when he gets like this, & I know I won't live to wait until our wedding. The initiates did as they were told, & left us alone.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: Tris Prov. (1 month later)**

At lunch, me & Tobias sit at a 2 person table, & start putting ideas about our wedding. We decided to have our wedding at the Chasm with just our friends. I know we won't invite anyone else besides his family (not Marcus), our friends, & Caleb. I don't want Caleb to hand me down, but we wanted a Abnegation & Dauntless style wedding, & Abnegation says the closest male family member hands the woman down. We decided our water colors would be black & grey. Flowers would be a light grey roses & black orchids.

...

After lunch, Christina pulled me away from everyone. I asked her where she is taking me & she said, "I think you need a dress soon, & I need to talk to you without the guys around. & oh, Abby is coming too, she wanted to hang out." "Ok, fine, as long you get me back in one piece.", I said. Abby was quiet during the drive, & then we got to this dress shop. I saw a Amity woman coming near us while Christina was stuffing her face in the chocolates they had."Welcome, now who is the one getting married?", she asked. "Why, this wonderful & awesome girl.", Christina said showing me off. "Well congratulations, so what do you want your dress to be like.", she asked. "I was thinking of a long slim skirt with wrapped style top.", I said that & I realize that sounded girly. She measured me & then left. I asked Christina what was with her lately. She bit her lip, 7 then said, "I'm pregnant for about 2 weeks, but I found out 3 days ago when I took the test. I feel ashamed of myself because fo it since it feels wrong being pregnant before I'm married.", she said. "Christina, you need to tell Uriah that you are pregnant, & I'm also pregnant I took the test this morning.", I said. When those last words both of their eyes popped out. Then the woman came back with 3 dresses for me to try on, but she said these are the ones that will fit me & are in budget. I tried on the 1st one & already I don't like it. It had no wrapped detail on the torso, but the long skirt I wanted. I tried on the 2nd one, & same result as the other one. It had the wrap detail, but the skirt had lace on it & was too long for me. I tried on the 3rd one with hope, but it had the same result as the last ones. It had a long enough skirt & the torso detail, but it had sleeves on it that completely covered my tattoos. I want to show my tattoos at my wedding, but now I feel upset about this now. Christina sorta helps me, but it doesn't work since my wedding is in 2 & 1/2 months by now. Abby stormed off & came back with a dress. "Here try this on.", she said handing me the dress. I loved it when I tried it on. It had the wrapped detail I wanted, & was strapless & had a corset style in the back of the back. The skirt was long enough for me & was tipped with black silk at the rim of the skirt. Then Christina grabbed a black slik belt that grey lace on it. I loved this dress, & it was in my price range. The Amity woman came back in, & saw me in this dress. "Where did you get that dress? I didn't hand it to you has a choice.", she said. "I found it near the clearance & she would like to buy it & the belt. Plus can you please put it on hold until she needs it.", Abby said strongly. She reminds of Tobias when she said that. "Fine, & we will put it on hold.", the woman said. I was happy right now, but I think I have to tell Tobias that I'm pregnant when I take the test again.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: Tobias prov.**

I want to do something for Tris after all the planning she has done. I cook her her favorite Chicken Parmesan with salad. I hear the door open, & Tris comes in & looks happy, but yet sad in a way. "Hey.", she said kissing me. "Hey, what's wrong.", I said handing her the plate I made for her. "We can we talk after we are done. I don't want to ruin this moment.", she said in a worried tone that I only herd twice. After we ate she took a long shower than usual, & I know for sure something is bothering her, but I don't know what. She came out of the bathroom, but looks worse than before. "Tris, tell me what is bothering you so much. You cant tell me anything.", I said kissing her forehead. "I'm pregnant, alright.", she said not looking at me. I don't know if I should be happy about that or shocked at that. "Are you sure you are?", I asked. She stays quiet for a while, & all I'm thinking of is how to help her. I know both me & her aren't ready to put a baby in our lives, but it would make the decision of being a leader easier for me & her. "Tobias, I took the test twice, I'm sure.", she said still not looking at me. "Tris, if you think I'm mad at you I'm not. I'm just shocked & happy all at once. Look why don't you go to the infirmary in the morning to get a absolute answer ok.", I said to her has I hold her. "I'm just scared ok. I'm afraid David will hurt you &/or our child, & I don't want to hurt you anymore.", she said while crying in my shirt. Now I understand why she was so upset about this. Not because of me, but because of David. David is in jail, & I want to execute him. But thought life in imprisonment would be a better torture than death, & Tris thought the same. "Ssh, stop crying & I can't stand to hear you cry. Listen to me Tris, I don't care if you are or not. Let me tell you something while you when a coma that I haven't told you yet.", I said kissing her to calm her down. "Ok, what is it?", she said wiping a one last tear. "When you were in a coma, the doctor told me you were pregnant, & I was really happy about it. I was surprised that, but I knew you were the only woman in the world that I could have a family with. It didn't make it, but I discovered it was going to girl, what do you know.", I told her & she had the same look on my face when i found out she was. "So, your telling me that I could've been pregnant, & you wouldn't have left me because of it.", she said. "Yea, so either way I love you more than anyone.", I said kissing her. We went to bed, & she just laid on top of me while she was sleeping.

...

**Tris prov. (the morning)**

I can't believe I was pregnant when I was in coma, & Tobias didn't leave me. I get up early & head towards the infirmary to get ultra-sound done. I don't want Tobias to come with me. 1. I don't want to wake him up this early. 2. I just need to be alone for this. I see Tori in the infirmary helping some people & I ask her if she can do an ultra-sound on me. She nodded & told me to lay down I did as I told, & move my shirt up so my stomach is showing. She put on this gel on my stomach, & then put this hand-held sensor that I guess catches the baby's heartbeat. After 10 minutes, she said, "Tris, you are not pregnant, but I think you should take precaution next time. Congratulations on getting engaged.", she said while handing me container of birth-control. "Thank you, & I will.", I said as I left. Then I headed back towards the apartment, & laid next to Tobias. He woke up around 7:30 A.M., & I told him I wasn't pregnant. "Ok, well are you Ok with that?", he said. "To be honest I don't know, & I think we should wait until we have sex until our wedding night.", I said. "Didn't we try that last time, but it didn't work.", he said raising his eyebrow. "Yea, but before we didn't have a reason. Well now we do, & if you want to get lucky on that I suggest you wait.", I said handing him his eggs. "Ok, fine, but it's hard, because you just always get me you know.", he said winking at me. I just smiled & ate my breakfast. Then we left & headed towards the training arena.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: Tobias prov. (2 months later)**

"I said no.", I told Zeke. "Oh come on Four, it's your bachelor party tonight you gotta give me something.", he said. "I said no strippers, just me, you, & the other 2 guys in the woods hunting for the weekend got it.", I said. This argument has been going on for about a week, & I regret having Zeke plan my bachelor party. Me & Tris has agreed to not have any exotic dancers at our parties. Later that night, Zeke, me, Uriah, & Matthew got to our cabin, but Zeke was smiling about something & I don't like it. We got to the cabin & I wonder what is Tris doing right now. Then right when I walked in the door, I saw 2 strippers, a smoke machine & chairs lined in a circle, one of them was Nita. I tried to make a run for it, but Zeke & Uriah blocked the way. "Four, you need someone's body besides Tris' to be near you.", said Zeke. I punch him in the nose, but someone tazered me & knocked me out cold. I woke 25 minutes later, & everyone was cheering on the stripper to give me a lap dance. Again I tried to make a run for it, but I'm tied to a chair. Nita comes over by me, & gets on me. She grinds on me & gives me lap dance, while I'm looking at the ceiling in disgust because of this. "Come on Four don't be afraid of her. It's just a little grinding.", said Zeke practically enjoying his stripper. I roll my eyes at that, & then it ended, I was free. They left, but Nita gave me a wink. After Zeke paid them, I beat the hell out of him because of what he did. The rest of the weekend went Ok, but I feel like I cheated on Tris. When I got back I told Tris what had happened, & then I got couched for 2 nights. She did forgive me, I know that, but I can't help but feel like crap now.

...

**Tris prov. (2 days later)**

Today was the happiest day in my life, & nothing can ruin it for me. I can't believe only 10 months have past since he asked me to marry him, & now today was that day I get to. Christina helped curl my hair, put on my make-up, put my veil on, & tie my dress in the back. I'm glad I get to wear my mother's veil, & it makes my eye-shadow pop along with the the green in my eyes. I do start to cry about the fact that my parents aren't here for my wedding, & my father can't hand me down. Christina fixes my make-up when I was crying, & then I remembered that they are here with me today & always will be. Abby walks in & says it's time, & I sorta start vomit. I go out with all my courage, & walk out with Caleb by my side sadly. I noticed Tobias was looking down at his tie nervously before, but now he is confident & is looking at me. Max was in the middle of the isle between Tobias & Christina as our preacher. I sorta phase out while Max is talking for the first 5 minutes, but then I hear him say,"Six, do you take Four as your husband? In health & sickness." It took all my strength to say, "I do." I was nervous about this, but I was relived when I said those 2 words. Max said the same thing to Tobias, & Tobias said, "I do." I can tell he was nervous, but isn't showing it really besides the tiny sweat on his eyebrow. Max told us it was time to say the vows, & I know mine are more difficult than his. 'Tris Prior, I loved you when I saw you jump off the ledge of building, & your small grey body feel into the net. You are only person that actually knows & gets who I really am. I will always love you no matter what.", he said putting a ring on my finger. It had diamond silver vines on it with a dark blue that was almost black inside it as a base. Inside it had our nicknames (Four &Six) with 2 ravens engraved in it. After I gazed at my ring, I had to say my vows to Tobias, but not saying his real name. I would say it, but I know how he feels about the only & major link to Marcus. "Four, I don't know how I got you or even to this time. I always thought it was luck, but no it wasn't. I won't leave your side at all, I will always be there for you.", I said while putting putting his ring. It was like mine with the engraving (Six & Four) & the background with vines, only his vines were almost black & the whole band was sliver. After Max said 'you may kiss the bride, Tobias kissed me like no time before, & said, "You beautiful in that dress, & I can't beleive I married the most amazing woman in the universe." After I kissed him, He picked me up & then carried me off, to I don't where.


	34. Chapter 34

**Previously: Tris & Tobias gets married**

**Chapter 34: Tris prov.**

I still don't know where he is taking me, & he has been quiet for a while ever since we left. After 5 minutes of silence, & me watching as the city goes by I said, "Where are taking me, Mr. Eaton?" He looks at me with shock, & then said, "Well, Mrs. Eaton, I thought I should take you to this new hotel for 2 weeks & I even got you the penthouse suite. Also Christina packed you bag of clothes since I know you can't stay in that wedding dress for 2 weeks." Before I knew it the car stopped & Tobias grabbed my hand led us inside this building that was really nice. Tobias told the guy receptionist that we needed the penthouse key . After the guy gave us the key, Tobias picked up & carried me down in bridal style. When we got to the elevator, my new husband sorta started to panic, so I went over & kissed him to calm him down. "You know we can leave if you want to. I don't want you to be like this all 2 weeks.", I said trying to calm him down. "I'll be fine. Besides the only view I plan to see is my new beautiful wife.", he said while kissing my neck. I don't know how much longer I can wait for this elevator to get to our suite. Finally after 6 minutes, it landed & he picked me up again & carried me off. While he was carrying me I was kissing his neck, & he was trying not to moan. Unlocking our suite's door was hard since both of us practically kissing each other & our necks. Finally, after 10 attempts we got in our suite, & took most of our clothes off. But before Tobias could get my dress completely off, I pulled away. He looks at me with his deep blue eyes that are now filled with lust, but I said, "I forgot to do something before we left." He bites his lip, & then nodded. I didn't want to leave Tobias, but I know I need to take precaution tonight more than ever. I went in the bathroom & took out my birth control pill, & fixed my hair little bit. When I walked in our bedroom I saw candles lit, our left-over wedding flowers on the bed, & a Tobias with his shirt half open & his tie lose around his neck. He walked up to me, & kissed me passionately, & made his way down to my corset. I was surprised that it was easy for him to get off while it took me to get off & on the right way in 10 minutes. He pulled us against the wall, & I moaned as he kissed my neck. 'I want to make you feel passionate more then anyone else have, even me.", he said. I pulled his loose tie to actually kiss him & pushed him on the bed hard. I aggressively took his shirt off, & saw his new tattoo over his heart like mine was. It was a raven & I knew it symbolized me , so I kissed that part hard. Then he pushed us over so he was on top, & kissed my neck, all way down towards my right foot. I know what he plans to do next, but I feel uncomfortable because he still has his pants on while all I'm in is a thong I just wore today. "You know it would be fair if you lost the pants.", I said. "Since when do 'Dauntless' play fair?", he said practically with deep breaths. "Since now.", I said as I pushed him where I was & I'm top of him now. I kiss his neck & then down his right side of his ribs, & he tried not to moan. Then I slowly take unbutton his pants his pants & take off his boxers, I feel him twitch. I lick his inner thigh, but before I could do more he flipped us over. "If you keep that up I won't get to finish what I started.", he said. "I thought you were, Four.", I said using his nickname as a hint. "Not even close, Six. That was only a warm up.", he said winking at me with that grin of his that turns me on. He goes down my leg again kissing, nibbling, & rubbing my leg down each inch he went down. Then I feel him licking my inner thigh, I moan a little. After that I feel him put his finger in me & then another one going up & down, fast & slow. By now I'm moaning & i have bed sheet clenched in my hands that my knuckles are white. He stopped & I whine to him to don't stop, but then I feel something I never felt before in me. I realize that he replaced his fingers with his wonderful tongue of his. He went the same pace as before, & I'm moaning louder than before. I feel something building inside me & I moaned. He stopped after 5 minutes of that, & I say, "My God why did you stop?", I ask still in shock that I just cummed for the first time. "I want to feel you cum, while I'm inside you.", he said winking at me. "Then you better get inside there then, & please go as hard & fast as you want. Hit me with your best, Mr. Eaton.", I said winking back at him. He kisses my forehead, cheek, lips, neck, collarbone, & that tattoo that symbolizes him. He goes in me slow, but hard, & then changed the pace to fast & hard. I moan his name, & he moans mine when he went harder. Then I feel something, but it's not me, but him then me. I was surprised that we had cum together. He went harder & faster than before, & I have to keep kissing his neck for me not to moan so loud. We stopped after 2 hours, & both of us were out of breath.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: Tobias prov.**

Wow is all I can think about. "I have no idea how to describe how incredible that was.", she said with her green eyes looking at me. "I think you just did.", I replied to her. "Eh, it was more than incredible, amazing, & alot more.", she said kissing me. "I'll be right back.", I said kissing her. "I don't want to, just stay here please.", she said with her eyes looking at me wanting. I bit my lip, & left. I didn't want to, but I had something planned for her so she can eat our Dauntless wedding cake & get most of her make up so she wouldn't be in rush in the morning. I start the Jacuzzi that was in the bathroom, got the cake, some sparkling cider, lit some candles, & the last of the flowers we had at our wedding. I called her in, & I saw her in a sliver nightgown with black lace. "What's this.", she asked trying not to blush. "Well, I thought you & me could use bath, & we could have some Dauntless cake & little sparkling cider.", I said kissing her. She smiled at that, & then I gently take off her nightgown she was wearing. I helped her get in, & she sighed when she went in. "Do you want some Dauntless cake, & some sparkling cider, Mrs. Eaton.", I asked her. "I'll take some, Mr. Eaton.", She kissing my cheek. I gave her a slice of Dauntless cake & a glass of sparkling cider. After I had a piece & a glass, I kissed her. "You know I didn't think Dauntless cake could get any better, until I tasted it on you.", I said. "Right back at you, now get in here. You need clean up.", she said smiling. I got in & washed her smooth back. Then she went behind me & washed my back with her fragile, silky fingers & hand. "Hey, Tobias can sit on the edge of tub?", she whispered to me & looking at me. "Ok?", I said nervously & did as what she said. She got out of the tub & was on her knees, & grabbed a hold of me. "Tris what are you doing, trying to torture me?", I ask as I moaned. "Well, you didn't let finish what I started so. I want to do this for you, so show me what to do.", she said. I was surprised at her, but I showed her what to do. She put me in her mouth, & her hands in a pumping motion around me. I hold on to the edge of the tub for dear life, & moan her name. I moan louder when she licked, & went faster, but I feel something coming. "Tris,... stop or else I'm going cum.", I said. She looks at me, & then just uses her hands. After 10 minutes, she stopped & I picked her up, & then made out with her. I know that things have changed between me & her. They have become more intimate, & I know now that we won't really ever sex again, but making love like before when we first came in here. After we made out a couple of times, she fell asleep on top of me, & soon after I did too.


	36. Chapter 36

**Previously: Tris & Tobias spend their first night as a married couple.**

**Chapter 36: Tris prov.**

I wake up in the morning with most of my body on top of Tobias. He is still asleep peacefully, & I admire my wedding band. I kiss him gently so I don't wake up & get up gently. I get changed, & then order us some breakfast. I ordered us some eggs, bacon, pancakes, coffee, & muffins. I went to the terrace. While I'm looking down at the city, I'm welcomed by strong arms behind me. "Morning, beautiful.", Tobias said kissing my neck. "Morning.", I said kissing him. I hear knocking, & Tobias said, "I said no distributions." I love it when he gets up set when things interrupt us. 2 people came in with a cart with food, & Tobias' eyes grew big when he saw it. I paid the people & they left. "You didn't have to do this you know.", said Tobias taking a bite out a pancake. "You do deserve this & more.", I said. He smiled at that, & kissed me. After that, we both took a nap because we are still tired from last night. When he woke up, I told him to lie on his stomach. "What are you going to do Tris?", he asked. 'I just want to give you little relaxation.", I said. He did lie down, & I massaged his back. His sighed when I did this, & I can tell he really liked it. After I did this, he did the same to me. His strong hands massaged my back & little on my neck. It felt like a second heaven. When we were done, we made love.

...

**(2 weeks later)**

It was an amazing honeymoon, probably the best 2 weeks of my life. There was dancing, swimming at the falls & hot springs, massages, & all other stuff. Tobias is carrying me down the hall towards our apartment, but I hear some laughing coming from our apartment. The door was locked, & Tobias kicked the door down. We went through the door, & I saw the most disturbing sight in my eyes. It was Abby & Zeke doing it on a blanket on the floor, & Tobias looks really pissed off right now.


	37. Chapter 37

**Previously: Tobias & Tris come back from their 2 week honeymoon, & found a unsuspected surprise at their apartment.**

**Chapter 37: Tobias prov.**

I'm really pissed off at both Zeke & Abby, & probably more at Zeke. He promised me he wouldn't do her or even kiss her, but I should've known better. I've known Zeke for about 3 years now, & I know how he is about women. Before I could say anything Zeke ran off, but he wasn't smart to bring MY sister Abby along with him. I start to go after them, but Tris pulled me back & said, "Tobias, honey, they aren't worth it." "Fine , I won't go after them.", I say. But I really wanted to say this. _"Tris, he promised me on his father's grave that he won't do, make out, date, or kiss Abby. So give me one reason why I shouldn't I shoot off a certain part of his._

...

I do some target practice to get my mind off everything that has happened today. Then I hear footsteps coming behind me, & I turned around & I saw Abby & Zeke holding hands. That surprised em since, I know Zeke never does that not even when he was dating. "Please, Four, don't be mad At Zeke, this is as much as my fault as his.", she said with those dark blue eyes crying for sympathy. "Four, you know I don't date that many girls for a long time unless they are really special to me, & well Abby is. I'm sorry we did it your apartment, when you told Abby to house sit while you were gone. I know I don't deserve her, but I promise you I will be there for her. Now, do I have your blessing thing whatever to date her?", he said. This what I wanted to say,_ "Hell, no_,_ you used my apartment for your little sex life while I was gone on my honeymoon, & you nailed my sister. _But I saw their eyes on each other, like mine are with Tris, so I said. "Fine, you can date her, but if you hurt her in anyway. I swear I will shoot you where it hurts the most." Zeke gulped & then walked away with Abby. At the end of the day I head back to my apartment to see how Tris is doing. The first thing I saw when I walked in the apartment was Tris laying on the bed wear my buttoned shirt tied halfway where I can see her stomach, & a short black skirt. I'm surprised to see her like this since she only did this twice on my birthday, & when we both got the job as leaders. "What's the occasion?", I ask trying to keep my eyes off from the opened chest part showed most of her breast, but not all of it. ''Well, the occasion is that I love you.", she said pushing me on the couch. She takes off my shirt, while I'm trying to undo the knot she tied with my shirt. She goes for my jeans, & I kiss her neck. I feel our skin touching each other, & she goes hard. I do moan a little, since I don't want to scare her. I flip us over, & go in her hard as she likes, & she does moan at me to go harder. I do & I moan her name,but I hear a click at the door, & it open. Christina, Uriah, Zeke, & Abby had their jaws straight on the floor when they saw us. i notice Zeke staring at Tris, & I was glad we had a blanket over us. "What the hell guys?", said Tris trying to stand up with the black over her & covering her perfect breasts. "Uhh, it's Thursday game night.", said Christina who is really showing her pregnant belly. "Well, Four nice job.", said Zeke, but Abby punched him in the arm. I threw a pillow at Zeke & Tris threw one at Christina, but not hard that would hurt her. They left making kissing faces & making out gestures, I rolled my eyes. "I thought the door was locked?", she said with her breathing deeply. "I did lock it, but Abby has a key, because we let her house sit.", I said. "I was hoping that we could do something nice when we got back, but we got interrupted.", she said. "Hey, just cause they walked in doesn't mean we can't continue where we left off.", I said kissing her neck. "Hmm, I don't know I might not be in the mood anymore.", she said. I kiss her neck, & she said, 'OK, fine, I'm in the mood." I did what she wanted doing her hard, & putting my tongue in her. She does moan when I went harder. We stopped after an hour & then went to bed.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38: Tris prov. (1 & 1/2 year later)**

I wake up being next to him with his arm wrapped around my body. I can't believe it's only been a year since me & him have been does feel more than that, but things have changed in lives. We have become leaders of Dauntless, but we still have our old jobs. Him still training initiates with me, & being the head in control room. I've been instructor for about a year, & I also work in the tattoo parlor. For the past few months, I've been thinking maybe I want to add a baby in our life. We are in good shape, & have enough room in the apartment to start a family. I'll ask him tonight if he wants to start one. Tobias wakes up & kisses me gently since, I've had my eyes closed, & pretending I'm sleeping. "Morning beautiful.", he said. "Hey. You know we have to watch Hannah, today?", I said. He nodded at my response . My goddaughter is very active now, for a 1 year old. She is much like her parents. She looks more like Christina, but she has Uriah's spirit. Christina told me that she has started teething & took her first steps yesterday. I get up & change, while Tobias is in the shower, & I try to baby-proof some stuff in apartment. Then I see Christina walking in with Hannah in stroller, & Christina looks exhausted. "Are you sure you can watch her, Tris. This is your first time, without me being around.", she said. "Yes, don't worry about me. Besides she loves me anyway, & it's not my first time, thank you.", I said grabbing her baby bag. Christina kissed Hannah, & said, "Ok fine, I' should be back by 5 if not, Uriah will pick her up around 4." She left, & as usual Hannah cried when her mom left her alone. I ssh her back to sleep, & put her back in her stroller, since I don't have a crib for her. Tobias came & said, "You are very good at that, you know." "I guess I am, but I'm really not.", I said. "Well, you are doing a great job pretending then.", he said. I sorta laugh at that, but I don't know if I'm really am ready to have a baby yet. It's not just me I have to think about, but also I have to think about Tobias. When Christina got pregnant, it was a good accident & I don't want that to happen to our child. I want to have one, but I'm just not sure I'm ready to push out a 10 to 15 pound baby out of me. I remember last year that Tobias told me that I was pregnant while I was in a coma, but it didn't survive because of the state I was in. I wish my mother was here with me to tell & help with this situation. After lunch, Hannah takes her nap, & now it's just me & Tobias all alone. I noticed Tobias slightly smile at Hannah while she is sleeping. "Um, Tobias does Hannah,make you feel like you might want to start trying to start a family?", I said practically nervous about the answer he would. He looks at me with his eyes looking surprised, & said, "A little, yea." Right when he said that I was surprised at him. After months ago he said he wasn't ready, but I guess I was wrong. "Ok, we can start whenever you are ready.", I said kissing him. "Ok, but tonight promise me if you choose Candor at the game. Don't mention it or else you know our friends would be well them.', he said. "Yea, same goes for you or nothing good will happen tonight for you.", I kisses me, & I hear the door open. I see Uriah, & he said, "Hey, not in front of Hannah or me." "She's asleep, & nothing happened.", I said as I threw a pillow at him. He went over by the stroller, picked up his daughter, & then left. We get ready after we ate & put on some more clothing for Candor or Dauntless tonight. Tonight it's our turn to host the games, food, & drinks.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39: Tobias prov.**

Already, & as usual Zeke is practically drunk, & so is Matthew. Abby & Christina were talking about Christina's new baby Hannah, & me & Tris were just sitting on the couch. Then I hear Zeke saying practically a yell, "Candor or Dauntless time! Six your first." "Fine, Zeke, Candor or Dauntless?", she said sitting on me. "Dauntless, that's a stupid question.", he said & he has Abby sitting on his lap. I hate seeing my sister being with him, but never have I seen Zeke serious about a girl, so I let it slide... for now. "Ok, I dare you to go with the whole night without taking a drink of alcohol or spiked punch & shots.", she said. Zeke went white, & everyone just looked at him. He took off the sweatshirt he was wearing, & this was the first time he refused a Dauntless. "I'll take that 50 bucks now, Uriah.", she said with her hand motioning to him to pay up. The bet was that if they can get Zeke to refuse a Dauntless, the other person would pay up 50 bucks to the winner, & Tris won against Uriah. "Alright, you had your fun, now Christina: Dauntless or Candor?'', he said. "Uh, Candor.", she said. "Ok, were you drunk when you & Uriah did it the first time?", he asked Christina. "No, I was not, Zeke.", she answered. "Abby, Candor or Dauntless?", she asked. "Uh, Dauntless.", my sister replied. "I dare you t get a tattoo of Four's face on your arm, & Zeke's face on you top of your breast.", Christina said. Abby took of her jacket, & then said, "Four, Candor or Dauntless?" "Dauntless.", I replied. "I dare you to go a week without kissing Tris.", she said. I took of the jacket I was wearing since I know I can't go without 2 hours without kissing Tris. After 25 minutes, I hear Zeke say, "Six, Candor or Dauntless?" "Dauntless", my wife replied. "I dare you to show all of us your's & Four's sex-tape.", he said grinning. By now all she is in is a t-shirt & jeans & if she took one of them Zeke &/ or Matthew would stare at her. She looked at me & I nodded ok, & then she left. She grabbed the tape & put it in. Before ti even started Abby put a blind-fold over her eyes, since I know she doesn't want to see me in that way. At first Zeke was happy, but that changed into a "Turn it off it hurts." Uriah, & Christina said the same thing, but before it even started we warned them. The rest of the night went on like this, & by now all I have on is my jeans. Everyone left, & now it's just me & Tris. Both me & her avoided Candor questions just in case, if we were asked: "_Are you guys thinking of starting a family or having kids?" _She jumped on, & wrapped her legs around me, & said, "I can't wait anymore, Tobias." "Are you sure you want to start now, I am ready, Tris.", I said just looking at her in her beautiful green eyes. "Yes, I'm sure, but are you?", she asked. "Yes, I want to see a blonde little girl with your eyes running around here.", I said. ", Oh really, & what about a boy with your eyes chasing Hannah.", she said kissing my neck & making her way towards my jeans. "Hmm, that could work.", I said taking her shirt & taking us in the bedroom. I take the rest of her clothing off, & go in hard. I feel her hands on my arms & my back keep going back & forth just not in one place. I knew from the moment I met her that she was mine, & I'm her's & always will be. I made us cum a couple of times, & then we stopped after 4 hours of switching positions. "I... love you.", she said trying to make it one sentence. "I love.. you too." I said in the same pace as her. We made out a couple of times, before we actually went to sleep.


	40. Chapter 40

**Previously: Tris & Tobias try to start a family.**

**Chapter 40: Tris prov.**

I wake up with the sun warming my face, & I thought I was dreaming of last night, but I wasn't. I still can't believe Tobias wants to start a family with me, even though we are 18 & 20. I think & remember my old life in Abnegation. I remember when my mom took me & Caleb to the park over there, & I thought I saw a younger version of Tobias over there, but I know I didn't. He told me that his life was good until Evelyn left him, & left him with Marcus. I start to cry when I kept thinking of my parents, & them not being there. I just started my life with Tobias, & they aren't even here. Tobias wakes up & says, "Tris, what's wrong. Come on you can tell me anything." 'Tobias, it's just not fair. I need them now more than ever, ok.", I said while I was crying on his chest. "Hey, listen to me, ok. Your are right it's not fair, & shoudln't happened to you especially to you. They are here with you & always will be, just remember that, for me ok.", he said wiping the tears away. "Tobias, I just need them. It's enough they missed meeting you & seeing us get married, but missing our kids growing up is different.", I said trying to hold back the tears, but I can't. "Hey, let me show you something. Caleb gave me this when we got married & he found it at your old house.", he said getting up & heading towards his closet. He grabbed a big box, & handed it to me. "He told me to show it to you when you needed it, & I think it's that time.", he said as he opened it. I saw pictures of my parents probably 16, their wedding, & pictures of me & Caleb when we were born. I also see a drawing of my mom when she was 16, & a necklace that was sliver with the Dauntless symbol. It was like the one Tobias gave me, only mine is sliver with 2 black ravens on it. I never knew they had this, because of Abnegation customs I suppose. "Thank you, I needed that. I'm sorry I'm such mess right now.", I said wiping my face from the tears. "It's fine, & you don't have to be sorry. You are strong, & I promise I'll be there for you when you do get pregnant.",he said. while kissing my forehead. I get up, take a shower, & get dressed. I head to the tattoo parlor, since training won't begin again in 10 months. I do miss seeing Tobias all the time, but I need a job when I'm not being an instructor.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41: Tris prov. (3 months later)**

Tobias said he was taking me to fairgrounds for our lunch date. I was glad I get to see him, since I don't really see him now besides the morning & night, & a little in the afternoon. I left, & waited for him to pick me up on his motorcycle. I saw him, got on, & held on tight. We have been trying for 3 months to get me pregnant, & Zeke is starting to make fun of Tobias because his brother got Christina pregnant in one night. I haven't checked if I was pregnant for 3 days, & I don't know if I am now or not. We get to the fairgrounds, & headed towards the old Ferris Wheel. He took off his back-pack, & handed me some food & drinks that was in a bag. We ate our sandwiches & our salad, but Tobias said in a worried tone, "Tris, do you think we can ever have any kids?" I started thinking that too, but said, "Yes, but these things do take time, just be patient.", I said kissing him. "Yes, but I got you pregnant before your coma, but when we planned it nothing happened.", he said being really concerned. I know Zeke, Uriah, Matthew & Caleb have been picking on him since he hasn't got me pregnant yet. "Like, I said these things do take time, & don't let anything come between that.", I said kissing him again. Then suddenly I feel a bag over my head & a rag over my mouth. I try to fight them off, but they are too strong for me. I hear Tobias fighting 4 people, but I hear thump. I feel his strong fingers trying to reach out for me, but I'm taken away these strange men. I'm about to fall asleep, but I hear a car engine go off & an explosion. I think to myself, _Please Tobias don't be dead, I need you & please find me._

_..._

**Tobias prov.**

I wake up in the Dauntless infirmary, & feeling a intense pain on the back of my head through my back. I can barely see, but I see 2 figures that I sorta know. I gain full conscience & see Evelyn & Abby. "Oh thank God you are ok.", Abby said & surprises me by hugging me. She never done this, & Evelyn has never came by unless it was an absolute emergency. "Ok, what happened & where is Tris.", I said looking concerned. Evelyn bit her lip, & said, "She's gone Tobias. The people that knocked you out took her, before Zeke could get there. They are investigating on what happened, why, & who.", she said trying to touch my shoulder, but I moved away. "How could they lose her, everyone here has a tracker on them.", I said practically yelling that it hurt. "Easy, Tobias, you got hit pretty hard on the head, but Max wants to see you & testify what happened. I promise we will find her.", she said trying to calm me down, but doesn't work. "Fine, when do we start & when can I get out of this bed.", I said in a groan. I didn't want to relive those moments, but I have to if I want to get Tris back. Thoughts kept pouring in my head syaing, _Why would people do this to Tris, my Tris? Did David take her & plot to kill her & then use her blood to use it as a Divergent thing?_


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42: Tris prov.**

I wake in a nice bedroom, on a soft bed, & I don't remember much. I remember Tobias taking me to the fairgrounds, eating lunch, & then it just goes black. I see a woman carrying a medicine bag, & heading towards me. She takes out a stethoscope, & tries to put it on my stomach, but I move away. "Please, let this be easy or do I have to sedate you?", she asked in a nice tone. I grunted, but I rather not be sedated with something I don't know what it could do to me. She put the stethoscope on my stomach,& then handed me some pajamas. "Umm, excuse me, but where am I, & where is my husband?", I commanded. She stayed quiet, & then left. The door was faintly open, but the woman was there talking to someone. I could hear them say, "She is pregnant, like you suggested, & probably with his. But I don't know how many she will have, it's too early to tell.", the woman said. "Good, & when she does go into labor I will have the key to get make people immune to the death serum.", said a voice that haunted me, David's. I gulp when they said I was pregnant, & when I would go into labor. I already know what he would do to my baby use it & then kill my baby. "Tobias, please find me.", I say to myself. I see a man come in around Tobias' age, & he looks like David, but he isn't. "Hello, my name is Henry, & I'm sorry my father did this too, but you have to be strong. I will do anything in my power to stop him.", he said & tried to kiss me, but I moved away. "Oh, right you are married, but you should make it look like you have interest in me if you want to live.", he said with a grin like David's. "I would rather die, than be with you. You can't hurt me, because I'm carrying.I swear when my husband gets here, he will kick your ass & kill you.", I said strongly. Henry walked out, & I put on the pajamas the woman gave, because I don't to feel Henry touching me in the outfit I'm wearing. I start to go to sleep, & place my hand on stomach to hold on to mine & Tobias baby. I think to myself, _Tobias please find me, I'm right here. Can't you sense me being near you, just find me._

_..._

**Tobias prov.**_  
_

I don't eat, since I don't feel like it right now, but I do drink. I look around our apartment, but it just reminds me what I lost. I see Tris' discarded shirt on the couch from last night, & I grab it. It still smells like just her. That sweet, honeysuckle smell with a hint of water. I have done my testimony, but it wasn't good for me afterwards. I had to say freely of what happened & when it happened. Even there I felt like I was going to die, because I have feeling David took her, my wife, my Tris. Zeke offered me to go down at the bar with him, Uriah, & Abby, but I don't feel like going anywhere at this moment. I hear the door open, & I'm sorta filled with hope that it's Tris, but Nita comes in. Great, just what I needed, the girl that used me, & tricked me. "What do you want,Nita?", I said strongly in my instructor voice I used when I was to pissed off. "I just came to see how you were.", she said stepping closer to me. She is wearing a low v-neck top, & shorts, & it just made me feel disgusted. "I don't need YOU coddling me.", I said leaving, but she grabbed my arm. "Come on Four, just one night. I will go easy on you.", she whispered in what I was guessing her seduction voice, but it was terrible. "No, just cause I'm half-way drunk doesn't mean I don't have a mind of own. You & me will never happen get a clue. That lap dance is the closest you will ever get. ", I said pushing her out my door. "You'll regret this, Four.", she said with a grin. I don't trust Nita, not not ever. But she is sick, if she thinks I'm going to cheat on MY wife with her. Matthew & Peter think she is hot, but to me. I think she is a bitch, whore, liar, traitor, & alot more. The only woman I find beautiful is Tris, & Tris only. I try to go to sleep, but I can't. I think to myself, _Where are you Tris, give me a sign that you are alive. I need you here with me, & I'm trying to find you. I know you aren't dead, you can't be. I promise I will find you, & kill the people that took you away from me. _


	43. Chapter 43

**Previously: Tris is kidnapped & is pregnant. **

**Chapter 43: Tris prov. **

I wake up thinking yesterday was a nightmare, but it wasn't. I noticed I had window, so maybe I get out that way if I can fit through it. It was over my bed, & I could fit through it, but it was locked on the outside. I pound at the window & at the wall; I just want to get out of here. I hear the door lock click, & I lay back down pretending I was asleep. I hear light footsteps, & I got up & saw a different woman than yesterday. She took out a stethoscope, & put it on my belly. This is not the way, I wanted to know I was pregnant Tobias' baby, our baby. She took out a needle, & tried to grab my hand if i didn't move. "Hold still it only take a minute, & so far you doing great in your pregnancy.", she said nicely. The woman yesterday brought up sedation, but now I have to be really careful since I'm pregnant. I bit my lip, & then gave in. It didn't hurt, but I don't like needles either. I don't mind the serum injections, but needles just a thing for me I never liked. She handed me a tray of food, & there a napkin. I think I could write a message to Tobias by carrying birds. I learned how to send birds out as messages in Abnegation, because my mom taught me. I never knew I would need it until now. I ate the food, but I prefer a home meal than prison-like food. It was good, but it just tasted awful to me. I grabbed the napkin, before the lady took the tray, & now I just have to wait to get the window open & a writing instrument I could use. I wish Amar was here so I could just go home, but I have no idea where he is. I know thing though, I need to get out of here before I'm 4 months pregnant, or else it would be to late. I don't know what David is planning on using my baby for his experiment, but I know it can't be good. If I did wait until I was 4 months pregnant. I probably couldn't run that fast. Or they would just put me in a coma & take my baby out of me & just put in tank until it was ready. I can't let that happen to my child, our child, but for now I have to keep my head down, & make it look I know nothing.

...

**Tobias prov.**

I wake up from my 5 hour sleep, & I feel dead. I can't eat or sleep without knowing where Tris & how she is, but I have to survive this for her. I leave without changing, a shower, & breakfast. Yesterday, Max told me that I don't have to be a leader right now, because of my situation right now, & I'm helping to get my wife back. I go in the main control room to contact Amar to see if he has seen any sign of Tris outside the Fence. "Hey, Four you look like crap.", he said over the loud video-cam. I told him to keep his voice down, because I'm too tired & exhausted to hear any loud noise. I told what happened 2 days ago, & his glad face went all sad like. "I'm sorry, but I will keep eye out for her & David. Listen to me Four, I know she is alive & well, but you need to just remember that now.", he said. I know why he is telling me this, because the same thing happened to his wife Jessica. He told me that people kidnapped her because of his Divergence, & she pregnant. Then the people that did this killed her & the baby she was carrying. He still wears his wedding band, but it on his dog-tag chain, but I know the Erudite killed her. I know the Erudite don't have Tris, because Zeke & me already checked everywhere in their compound even the basement of that hell hole. The thing I am most worried about is that Tris is pregnant, & I'm not there to support her like I promised like I would. I don't know if she is or not, but I swear to God I will find her.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44: Tris prov. (4 weeks later)**

I have everything I need to contact Tobias, the note, the window open, & now just the bird. I see some carrier pigeons out, so I grab one & tie the note around its neck. I trained it to listen to me, & it did so I commanded it to go East to the Dauntless compound. I Picked it up, & then it flew off in the right direction, now all I have to do is hope & pray that it gets to it. I have started to be religious lately, ever since I almost died & saw my mother walking towards me urging me to go to the light. I know Tobias doesn't believe there is a God out there, but who can blame him. His own father abused him, & his mother faked her death & abandoned him. Yesterday, Matthew almost raped me if I hadn't moved away from him & hit him in the head. He did touched my breast & my leg, but I'm glad that ended before something happened. I see a different woman coming through the door, & she handed me food.I have started to have cravings, & morning sickness, but don't I get what I for until the next day & that craving is gone. She put the stethoscope on stomach, & then took some blood out of me. "Your baby is doing fine, but I think you might have more. I can't tell I'm new at this.", she said. She is young for a doctor, but I try not to freak when she just took some blood. Then I hear gunfire more than the guards they have here, & I think of Tobias. He is here to come & get me back. I messaged worked, but the woman takes me away.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45: Tobias prov. (earlier that morning)**

I wake up to sound of knocking, & yell, "Go, away Zeke. Leave me the hell alone." The knocking just kept going, & I saw a pigeon with a note around it's neck, _That's strange._, I think to myself. I went over to the window, & pulled off the note & the bird flew off. I read it, & it was Tris' handwriting. It said, **Tobias, save me. I'm at the air**...The note ended early, but it was enough for me, & now I know where she is. I get early, get dressed, & run towards Zeke to get Dauntless over there. I don't know how many people David has guarding her or what he is planning on using her, but I have to get there before he hurts her or worse. I grab 12 knives, 4 guns, & 10 bullet cartridges filled with 50 bullets each. I would take my motorcycle over there, but the trucks have been upgraded with a defense system in them. I hop on the truck with Abby, Zeke, Peter, & Uriah, & head to the airport base for what I called, Hell. Right when the first drove inside the other side of the Fence , an ambush attacked us. There was from my count over a 100, but we have half a faction here that knows how to fight, & Matthew to sorta guide us through here to get us where they would probably have Tris. I shot probably 25, stabbed 15, & threw knives at a couple of them. I see David rolling away in a wheelchair with a guy that was around my age, but Matthew said, "Don't have time for that. They probably took her to the hospital side to impregnate her with your DNA if she isn't already or extract the fetus from her & keep it then kill her.", he said. "Fine lead the way you know it better than me.", I said & followed him. Some people of the staff tried to protect themselves, but one thing you don't do is take the woman I love away from me. I try not to look at their faces, but I can't help it. Then I see Tris being dragged away by a woman, & I commanded, "Let her go." Tris looked at me with hope in her eyes, but the woman grabbed a gun from a dead solider Matthew killed. She pointed it at Tris, but Tris kicked her in stomach & hit her in back of her head. She walked over by me & touched my cheek, probably thinking if I'm real or not. I noticed that her leg was bleeding now, & I don't know how. I pick her up & carry her out, & she said, "How did you find me, & got in here? You have a cut on your head & ear." "Really, I didn't notice. I found your note, & well walked right in.", I replied to her & kissed her sweet head. We get back in the truck & everyone is Ok as can be. Tris scoots closer by me, & says, "I have something to tell you." "Ok, what is it?", I replied to her. "Well, you know that thing we've been trying, well... I'm pregnant."

**Author's note:**

_**I'm ending this story here, but I'm making a new story a sequel called: Allegaint 2. If you liked this one then you should read the rest of my stories.**_


End file.
